gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Love
SHORT FANFICTION. Characters *Test Pilot 3 *Rokit 2 *Flammer *Crystina *FreezeFlame *Ice Cube *Kermit Cameos *Gumball Watterson *Sullvan Dog *Hot Dog *Crypto *Purriana Grande Transcript (At the Handfalls Swamplands, Flammer is looking at the Frozen Mountain, as if he were in love.) Rokit 2:(Comes up) Ahoy Flammer! What's up? Flammer: What? OH! Er hi Rokit! What are you doing here? Rokit 2: Idk. I left one of my lazers on the beach board. Flammer: Oh! um, ok! Rokit: Thanks! (Walks over to board) Btw these things can be very dangerous! And i mean the board, not the lazer. lol. Anyway, (On the board.) Running onto the board with fast speed, and a gravity coil can make you go AALLL the way onto the Frozen Mountains! It can be a pain in the butt to get back here! (Picks up lazer, but a cubit in his pocket touches the side of Flammer's head, causing them to murp) Rokit/Flammer 2 murp: (With rokit's voice) Don't worry! This murp seems to be controlable-(Jet boosters turn on, and a spring pops out his back, while he uncontrollably runs to the diving board, causing him to fly out the Handfall Swamplands) (In the cabin) TP3: ....I am so lonely.... (the murp splits) Flammer: (In mid air) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! OMG IM SCARED!! (Hops on rokit 2's head) Rokit 2: Don't worry! This is completely normal! (Lands on the frozen mountains) Rokit: Ow. Fammer: (Gets up) Where are we? Rokit: (Gets up) This, my friend, is our doom! Flammer: DOOM!!?? Rokit: Don't worry! We'll be just fine! We just gotta....Hide! (Pulls Flammer into a pile of snow.) Flammer: What are you- Rokit: SHHH... (Outside) Crystina: Are you sure there are no trespassers? FreezeFlame: If I say "Yes" One more time.....ONE.... Crystina: Ok... (They both leave) Rokit: That was close... (They both get out of the snow pile) Flammer: What would've happened if they'd seen us!? Rokit: Well, remember when We.. (Flashback) (Crystina wakes up to find that most of her hair is gone.) (There is a loud screaming heard, and the Rokit, Tp3, and Flammer max is seen flying away with scissors.) Rokit/Tp3/Flammer Max: *snickers* (Flashback ends) Flammer: Oh..Hehehe! Rokit: Lol yeah. But now we can't go near any of the three after that one small prank! Flammer: I can understand why ;-; Rokit: Anyway, lets get outta here. (Prepares jetpack, but it gets frozen by ice.) HUH!!?? (Looks behind crystina) Crystina: Haha! No way out! Now to show you how its done! (Prepares Huge lazer) Flammer: D: Rokit: Well it was nice knowing ya... (In the overworld, Gumball, Martha, Purriana and Sullvan are having a picnic.) Purriana: I love the park! Perfect place for a quiet- (A huge explosion is seen in the sky.) Purriana: .....Well thats enough lunch for me one day..... (Back in the HandFall Swamplands.) Tp3: ...UGH...THE REMOTE IS SO FAR AWAAAY.......ROKIT!!! GET ME THE REMOTE!... (Nothing happens) Tp3: ....Rokit? Tv: And now playing, Love is in the air!!! Tp3: NO!!! ROKIIITTT!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT WATCHING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Frozen Statues of Flammer, and Rokit burst through the wall) Tp3: AH!!!! Huh? Rokit..Were you messing with the ice masters again? lol thats ok. Now give me the remote plz. (Nothing.) ...Ugh..fine. Have it your way. I'll just have to handle this... Tv: But harry...We were so happy with eachother! (Sad.) Tp3: Ugh...Come on, Tiffany! You're always being a baby! Hmpf...i'm gonna go prank Crystina again now. (Flies away.) (Later, outside the Swamplands) Flammer: ...Even though they might not agree, I won't give up on you...I love you! (Back on the frozen mountains, it shows FlameFreeze Hearing the words "I love you!".) FlameFreeze: Uh...Is that for me? Ice Cube: Uhh....Probably just a stranger....*goes to sleep* FlameFreeze: True.....but I guess this stranger is ok. :P (THE END) Trivia *This episode may had taken place after The Ice Gem. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4